


Party Pleaser

by multiplechoice_origin (SDTS)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Reader is submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/multiplechoice_origin
Summary: Interested despite knowing better, you trail after the Joker at a party. After giving up and getting ready to leave, you come to discover that he knew you were studying him and has something planned for you.





	

                You see _him_ , slinking around the party like a ghost. Is he trying to blend in? That’s impossible. Everyone knows he is here. You watch as people change when he gets close to them. Their spine stiffens and their eyes dart around. _If we ignore him, perhaps he will go away_ , you can almost hear them thinking, as they tilt their faces slightly away from him.

                But you? You know better, don’t you? Well, you should. But instead you are trailing after him. Seeing him in reality - not just from the scraps of images you’ve seen online, or the stories you have been told in hushed voices, is messing with your head.

                Your best friend has given up on you. Frustrated with the fact you are following _him_ around, and being afraid of _him,_ she has left the party after warning you for the thousandth time. You want to heed her warnings because you know you are right.

                But despite your best efforts, you cannot help but study the Joker.

                Your best friend’s boyfriend isn’t a good guy. You know he’s involved in the mob, a low-level thug who got lucky saving the boss from a bullet. Since then, he’s been invited to every high-ranking party in town. Yet even though she is dating someone in the crime world, she draws the line at the Joker. No one was expecting him to be here tonight, she had told you in a quiet, terrified voice when he strolled in, he wasn’t even welcome here but no one would tell him to leave.

                Currently, the Joker is swigging down an entire glass of champagne in one gulp. He puts the glass back down on the table and leers at an older man who had been gawking at him. His tongue flicks over his mouth. You like when he does that, you think to yourself. Why is that?

                He turns suddenly and you shift, pretending to be looking down at your phone. Without your best friend here, you feel exposed. She had been the reason you had gained access to the party and now she was gone. You didn’t know anyone else here. You should just go.

                You glance up. The Joker has moved on. He is talking to some woman. His head is bent downwards, saying something in her ear. You feel a small spark of envy. Part of you just wants to go up and say something. But what would you say to the clown prince of crime? He’s killed people for the smallest things. Are you really going to take that chance?

                No, you decide, you aren’t. You watch the way his mouth moves. The makeup caked on his face, over the scars forever etching a smile on his face. His gloved hands and messy green hair. There is nothing attractive about him but you still feel it when you look at him. He stirs up emotions in you that are confusing.

                The Joker walks away from the woman, who heaves a sigh of relief. He goes to a back room, opening the door and closing it behind him. With mingled emotions, you decide that is your cue to leave. No doubt he is going to be dealing with the big wigs in the back. No point in hanging around. You caught sight of the Joker and lived. Surely, that should be enough?

                You weave through the crowd, leaving the massive hotel room in which the party was being held. It was a penthouse suite larger than most houses you have seen, overlooking the city sprawled out like a glittering jewel. Stepping out of the room, you look down the hallway. There is one other penthouse here on the opposite side but you haven’t heard of anyone staying there.

                The hallway is empty. Most people are just getting started in the party – it is only a little past midnight. Your feet are sore from the heels you are wearing and you are tired. Stifling a yawn, you go over to the elevator and press the button.

                The doors glide open a moment later and you step inside. You turn around and let out a gasp of surprise. A hand covers your mouth as the figure steps into the elevator. The doors go to shut but he sticks out his foot, stopping them.

                You are staring into the eyes of the Joker. Heavily covered in black makeup, you can hardly make out his pupils. He is grinning from ear to ear. His gloved hand is still against your mouth as he leans close to you.

                “You were going to leave without saying anything?” He asks you in a low voice and his tongue clicks against the roof of his mouth, “No, no. I don’t think so.”

                His arm is wrapping around yours. He tugs you out of the elevator, dropping his hand from your mouth. You should be screaming. Or kicking. Attacking him somehow. Yet you do nothing as he keeps you in his vice like grip, dragging you down the hallway.

                “See, the party was just so damned dull, don’t you think?” His voice is raised now, an octave higher than it had been in the elevator, “Here I was, hoping to see your friendly face stop watching me all night and instead come over for a nice chat. So, imagine how disappointed I was to see you go!”

                The Joker has stopped in front of the other penthouse door. With a slide of the card, the door unlocks and he practically tosses you inside. You turn around to look at him as he slams the door closed. His tongue runs over his lips briefly. You feel as if you have stepped into a dream. He had gone into another room. How had he seen you leave?

                The Joker removes his gloves and drops them to the floor. Then he comes over, stopping directly in front of you. Up this close, you can see how shabby his jacket is. He smells like cigarettes. His fingers are smeared with make-up, white on black, contrasting against his skin.

                “Well?” He prompts.

                You try to find your voice and reply with, “Well, what?”

                He looks at you impatiently and taps his wrist as if a watch is there, “Following me around like that. Had to be something to ask me.”

                There wasn’t. You had just wanted to see him up close. But you hold off admitting this, afraid of looking stupid.

                Yet even though you don’t utter a word, the Joker seems to know exactly what you are thinking because a scowl crosses his face, “Ah, I see. Just wanted to get a good look at me, didn’t you?” His voice is hard as granite now.

                He grabs your chin with his hand. His skin is cold and he squeezes your cheeks together. You protest feebly and try to take a step back but all he does is tighten his grip in response.

                “Did you get a good look?” His tone is mocking and his eyes look cruel, “Following me around like I’m a zoo animal,” He lets out a bark of laughter, “Well, it’s my turn then.”

                He releases his grip on your face and you lurch backwards, away from him. Your heart is racing quickly, beating against your ribs. But even though you are afraid, you are also intrigued. You know it is stupid to want to see how this plays out. Obviously, the Joker isn’t happy you trailed after him at the party just to gawk at him.

                So, when he looks you up and down and goes, “Take off your clothes.” Part of you is screaming to run.

                But a larger part wants to stay. As if your hands are being controlled by someone else, you reach up for the straps of your dress and lower them down your shoulders. In one fluid motion, your dress slips off you and lands in a puddle at your feet. You are standing in front of him in your bra and underwear.

                He taps his foot impatiently against the floor, “I said your clothes, didn’t I? That means all of it.”

                Your face aflame, you unclasp your bra and yank down your underwear. The air is cold and the hair on the back of your neck is standing up. You attempt to cover yourself up but it doesn’t work. The Joker walks slowly in a circle around you. You can feel his eyes on you, sliding up and down. He comes to a stop behind you.

                His breath is against your neck as one arm comes circling around your waist. His other arm tugs down your hand that was attempting to cover your breasts. You shiver, aroused and scared somehow at the same time.

                His hand slinks down your stomach before nudging apart your thighs. His index finger rubs against your pussy lips. He is teasing you, you realize, waiting for you to push away or spread your legs. You do neither. It is as if you have become marble from the strength of your nerves.

                The Joker probes your lips. His finger briefly touches against your clit. The touch lasts no more than half a second but your breath hitches. As if in response, the Joker’s other hand curls around your neck. It tightens a little – just enough to make you gasp a tad.

                His finger has wiggled past your lips and is starting to rub your clit. Instinctively, you move your feet so it is easier for him. He grins – you cannot see it but you can feel it – and his fingers grip just a little harder around your throat.

                His hand is buried against your pussy as his finger flicks across your clit. You are breathing harder now; a wicked combination of lust and the inability to breathe. He switches from flicking to rolling his finger across your clit, picking up speed each time he changes.

                You quickly learn that each time you make a noise, the Joker chokes you a bit harder. You should fall silent – but you don’t. It is as if you want to push him to see how far he will go. You like how it feels – the lack of air and his finger on your clit. It is wrong, all of this is wrong, but you are craving more of it.

                Your head lolls back from pleasure and the lack of air. Your back arches as your climax finally comes to a head. With your lips parted, you gasp. You manage to suck in a little air before his grip grows stronger. Your legs are shaking from your orgasm. The Joker’s finger doesn’t stop moving across your clit, causing you to wiggle.

                With no warning, he releases the hold on your neck. You let in a ragged gasp for air. His fingers are digging into the skin of your upper arm as he pulls you into the massive living room. Your knees are weak from your orgasm and your head is dizzy from being choked.

                The Joker practically tosses you on the couch face first. Surprised, you grab the back of it. He grips your hips, pulling you into place. Then you hear the telltale sound of his zipper being pulled down.

                Your heart skips a beat. He is going to fuck you. You are eager for it. This was what you had wanted, wasn’t it? From the time you had seen him at the party, you had been secretly wanting this. This man, this unredeemable human being, had captivated your interest.

                He grabs your hair, giving it a painful yank. Your head tilts backwards and he curls around you, biting your neck. He leaves a trail of bitemarks along your skin. You can feel the head of his cock pressing against your ass as one of his fingers rubs along your lips, smearing your lipstick across his skin.

                He lets go of your hair and moves off you. He nudges your thighs apart and then you can feel his dick entering you. He is thick, thicker than you had been expecting and he stretches you out from his girth. Your fingers dig into the back of the couch as he buries himself inside of your pussy. You are soaking wet from being turned on and your last orgasm, making it easier to take him.

                When his dick is in you to the hilt, the Joker stays there for a second. You risk glancing back –

                But he leans over and slaps you. The sudden slap leaves you feeling slightly dizzy.

                He wiggles his finger at you, as if you are a student being lectured, and in a mocking tone goes, “Eyes straight ahead.”

                You obey, turning your face back around. His fingers dig into the skin around your hips as he begins to thrust. With each thrust, he pulls all the way out before slamming back in. He is still wearing all his clothes while you are naked, taking his cock on the couch like this. It would be disgusting if you weren’t loving it so much.

                The Joker’s pace is slow at first, leisurely, as if he has all the time in the world to fuck someone he basically kidnapped. Doesn’t he, though? You want this. It isn’t as if you are going to go for help. Even so, you wish he would fuck you harder. Ever since he has choked you, it seems to have stirred something inside of you.

                You try to move your ass back against him in a non-verbal cue to fuck you harder. But he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like being told what to do. You can tell because he pulls your hair so hard that you yelp at the pain.

                “Trying to rush me along? Lost interest already?” He growls and yanks it again.

                “N-no, I just –”

                “Don’t talk. You’re boring me.” He is laughing now at this, letting go of your hair and slamming into you so hard that you shut up and grip the couch.

                The Joker picks up the pace. His cock pumps in and out of your pussy. Each pump stretches you from how thick he is. You can hear the noises your pussy makes from how wet you are, the way it sucks on his cock with each movement. He is breathing faster now – the only sign of his arousal.

                He pushes down on your back, forcing you lower. The top of your head is pressed against the back of the couch. It is uncomfortable, but his cock slips deeper inside of you from this angle and you decide you don’t care. He is hitting that sweet spot inside of you. You can feel a second orgasm mounting.

                “Is this what you wanted, slut?” He growls, “Is this how you wanted to be fucked?”

                You can’t reply because you are biting your bottom lip too hard as your hips buck. The Joker slams into you and it is too much – you are cumming again. This time, you let out a ragged moan, bouncing against his cock as you cum. The orgasm is intense. You close your eyes, letting the sensation roll over your body as you cum on the Joker’s dick.

                As soon as he senses your climax ebbing away, he slips out of you and pulls you off the couch. You land on the floor, gasping in surprise. He holds your head steady, tilting your face up to look at him.

                “I’m going to mark you now, whore.” He is jerking off over your face. His cock is dripping with precum and is wet from your own pussy.

                You open your mouth obediently, waiting for his load. After a couple of minutes, the Joker lets out a taunt moan. His head rolls back and his cum spurts from his cock. You close your eyes as it covers your face. Some of it lands in your mouth. It is warm against your skin. You close your mouth, swallowing the cum that has fallen against your tongue. You have never let a man do this to you – but nothing you have done tonight is in character.

                Unable to open your eyes now, all you can do is hear the Joker zip his pants back up. Then he ruffles your hair, as if you have been a good girl.

                “Well,” His voice is high pitched, cheery, “It was just lovely meeting….whatever your name is. Get home safely, would you? It’s awfully cold out there.”

                You open your mouth to protest the fact he is just leaving you like this but then you decide against it. You have run into the Joker and lived. Whatever amusement he has wanted from you, he has taken and now he is moving on. The worst thing you could do would be to try to convince him to stay or help you get home.

                A few seconds later, you hear the door open and then shut. The Joker has said nothing else. You stay there for a minute or two, with his cum drying on your face, knowing that you won’t have a sexual experience quite like this for the rest of your life.

               


End file.
